babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Chapters and Volumes
Baby Steps (ベイビーステップ Beibi Suteppu) is a Japanese manga series by Kachiki Hikaru. It was first serialized in the weekly Japanese manga magazine Shōnen Magazine in October 2007. The tankōbon versions are currently published by Kodansha. It is also licensed in Taiwan by Tong Li Publishing (東立漫遊網). http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksList.aspx?B=KD0199 Plot The story is centered around Eiichiro Maruo, a first year honor student who one day decides that he is lacking exercise. He, then, joins the Southern Tennis Club (STC) where he begins his tennis journey. List of Volumes ) *Chapter 95: Strategy (駆け引き) *Chapter 96: Prioritizing Reason (理性優先) *Chapter 97: Power of the Serve (サーブの力) *Chapter 98: Analysis Ability (分析力) *Chapter 99: Next Stage (ネクストステージ) *Chapter 100: Overcome a Wall (壁を越えて) *Chapter 101: To the Spring of Battles (勝負の春へ) *Chapter 102: Turning Point (ターニングポイント) *Chapter 103: Amount of Change (変化の程) |character = *Eiichiro Maruo *Yukichi Fukazawa *Ryuhei Aoi *Natsu Takasaki |page = 192 |link = Volume 11 |cover = Volume 11.png}} ) *Chapter 109: Beyond (さらに先) *Chapter 110: Joy and Tears (苦楽) *Chapter 111: Fear (恐怖) *Chapter 112: Match-Up? (決戦？) * Extra |character = *Eiichiro Maruo *Takuya Miyagawa *Kojirou Kageyama |page = 192 |link = Volume 12 |cover = Volume 12.png}} ) *Chapter 164: How...? (どうやって) *Chapter 165: Power of Love (愛のチカラ) *Chapter 166: Living Tool (生きた道具) *Chapter 167: Compilation (集大成) *Chapter 168: Valuable Data (得難い ) *Chapter 169: Subconscious (無心) *Chapter 170: The Current Me (今の自分) *Chapter 171: Last Minute Power (球際) |character = *Natsu Takasaki |page = 192 |link = Volume 18 |cover = Volume 18.png}} ) *Chapter 196: Expected Unexpectedness (想定外の想定) *Chapter 197: Temporary Outlook (短中期的展望) *Chapter 198: How to Use the Court (コートの使い方) *Chapter 199: Win By Strategy (作戦勝ち) *Chapter 200: High Return (ハイリターン) *Chapter 201: Uneasiness (違和感) |character = *Eiichiro Maruo *Yu Nabae *Hiroshi Araya *Ryuhei Aoi *Natsu Takasaki *Takayuki Okada *Hisashi Kanda |page = 192 |link = Volume 21 |cover = Volume 21.png}} ) *Chapter 204: First Move (先手) *Chapter 205: Solution for Everything (全ての対抗策) *Chapter 206: One Who Has What It Takes (もってる奴) *Chapter 207: Final Showdown (最終局面) *Chapter 208: Winner and Loser (勝者と敗者) *Chapter 209: Attention (注目) *Chapter 210: Clash (衝突) *Chapter 211: Miracle to Be the Pro (プロへの軌跡) |character = *Eiichiro Maruo *Takayuki Okada |page = 192 |link = Volume 22 |cover = Volume 22.png}} セット) *Chapter 229: Far Future (遠い先) *Chapter 230: Courage (勇気) *Chapter 231: Complete Devotion (全身全霊) |character = *Eiichiro Maruo *Katsumi Ogata |page = 192 |link = Volume 24 |cover = Volume 24.png}} セット) *Chapter 257: Power and Technique (力と技) *Chapter 258: The Value of Resolve (決断の価値) *Chapter 259: The End of The Stalemate (膠着の先) *Chapter 260: Until Victory (勝利まで) |character = *Shimizu Aki |page = 192 |link = Volume 27 |cover = Volume 27.png}} ) *Chapter 295: (エスコート) *Chapter 296: (決心) *Chapter 297: (共鳴) * Extra |character = *Eiichiro Maruo *Hisashi Kanda *Takuma Egawa *Yu Nabae *Hiroshi Araya *Soji Ike |page = 192 |link = Volume 31 |cover = Volume 31.png}} ) *Chapter 304: (人の歴史) *Chapter 305: (返し技) *Chapter 306: (取捨選択) *Chapter 307: (仕掛け) |character = *Soji Ike *Takuma Egawa *Natsu Takasaki *Eiichiro Maruo |page = 192 |link = Volume 32 |cover = Volume 32.png}} ) *Chapter 317: (開戦) |character = *Eiichiro Maruo |page = 192 |link = Volume 33 |cover = Volume 33.png}} め) *Chapter 332: (自力と他力) *Chapter 333: (夢中) *Chapter 334: (脅威) *Chapter 335: ( ) *Chapter 336: (切望) * Extra |character = *Eiichiro Maruo |page = 192 |link = Volume 35 |cover = Volume 35.png}} ) *Chapter 345: (上へ) * Extra |character = *Eiichiro Maruo *Takuma Egawa |page = |link = Volume 36 |cover = Volume 36.png}} ) *Chapter 383: (西へ) *Chapter 384: ( の体感) *Chapter 385: (目前の頂) |character = *Natsu Takasaki |page = |link = Volume 40 |cover = Volume 40.png }} ) *Chapter 398: (洞察) *Chapter 399: ( ) 2 *Chapter 400: (体感) *Chapter 401: (対処) *Chapter 402: (目的と手段) *Chapter 403: (思惑) *Chapter 404: (応酬) *Chapter 405: (打開) |character = *Eiichiro Maruo *Wei Wang |page = |link = Volume 42 |cover = Volume 42.png }} |} References }} Category:Media Category:Browse Category:Chapters Category:Volumes